Love Is Never Gone 내가 허락할테니 Yunjae Ver
by Shimmaxx
Summary: Yunjae Fiction.Jaejoong tidak tau siapa itu Yunho begitupun sebaliknya. Terus gimana jadinya kalau umma Kim mempertemukan mereka? Sementara Jaejoong marah karena janjinya dengan Hyunjoong batal. BOYXBOY/Chaptered


Love Is Never Gone 내가 허락할테니 Yunjae Ver.

Cast: TVXQ, Hyunjoong, Leeteuk, Heechul & other cast

Pair: Yunjae

Genre: Romance? Fail comedy

Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jae, vice versa. Yoochun belongs to Junsu, vice versa. Changmin belongs to me /bricked.

Note: Fanfic ini bener bener OC ya. Dan disini Yunjaeyoosumin itu bukan member TVXQ. Di ff ini Yunho dan Uknow itu beda orang. Jaejoong dan Hero juga, begitupun seterusnya kekeke~ Dan fanfic ini awal aku bikin straight ver sama Changmin jadi kalo ada yang belom ke edit mohon maklum ya^^v

Seoul, 15th of October 2011. 06:47 am.

_Come on! Get wild! Shaking my soul let me feel what i've never seen. You're gonna baby, be my angel~_

"Uuungh~" sepasang mata bulat terbuka perlahan saat dirasakannya getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di sampingnya dan melantunkan 'Wild Soul'. Sekilas mata itu menatap layar ponsel dan jemarinya menekan tombol answer.

"Yoboseyo" sapa namja cantik yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

"Joongie-ah! Apa kau bisa ke Handel and Gretel jam 7 malam nanti?" Suara berat seorang namja menjawabnya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Untuk apa, hyung?" namja cantik yang baru bangun itu mendudukan tubuhnya dikasur dan berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak masalah bukan?"

"Hmmm ne hyung. Akan ku usahakan" Namja itu tersenyum seolah olah orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya bisa melihat senyumannya.

"Baiklah, Joongie. Saranghaeyo~"

"ne, hyung. Nado~" sambungan terputus. Namja itu meletakan kembali ponsel nya ke tempat semula. Ia berniat untuk tiduran kembali namun tiba-tiba..

"Jaejoongie! Ireonna chagi! Sudah pagi" suara yeoja yang lumayan melengking khas ahjumma dan diiringi dengan gedoran pada pintu kamarnya sukses membuatnya kaget seketika. Dan ia menghela napas kesal.

"Ne, umma" Jaejoong menjawab ummanya setengah berteriak. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya kusam. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan namja korea yang memikirkan penampilan, belum lagi piyama Micky Mouse nya yang bolong di bagian perut.

Ketika Jaejoong tiba di anak tangga paling dasar, terlihat seorang namja cantik lain yang menatapnya sengit. Kalu dilihat dari penampilannya ia terlihat lebih tua 2 tahun dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau! Jorok sekali! Berantakan begitu. Baju bolong pula. Sana cuci muka dan gosok gigimu!" perintah namja yang bernama Heechul dengan tampang kesal saat melihat adiknya duduk disebelahnya.

"Malas" Jaejoong, yang diperintah menjawab seadanya. Bukannya menuruti perintah kakaknya ia malah menyambar roti diatas meja seolah olah tak mendengar perintah kakaknya.

"Aigooo... anak ini. Aku tak percaya, sahabatku seorang Kim Hyunjoong bisa jatuh cinta pada namja aneh sepertimu" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung~~~" Jaejoong merajuk kesal pada kakaknya yang berkata seenaknya tentang dirinya. Jaejoong yang merajuk seperti ini terlihat sangat imut dimata semua orang.

"Joongie-ah, hari ini kau harus mengosongkan jadwal acara jalan jalanmu ya" tiba-tiba umma Kim datang dari arah dapur membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas susu dan 2 cangkir kopi.

"Waeyo ,umma?" Jaejoong menatap ummanya bingung. Namun tetap mengunyah rotinya. Malah ia mengambil segelas susu dari nampan ummanya.

"Kau harus menjemput Jung Yunho di bandara. Dia anak sahabat umma. Ia akan tinggal disini. Sudah sepuluh tahun dia di Amerika dan akan pulang nanti malam." Umma menjelaskan.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tak bisa umma. Aku sudah ada janji. Biar kan Heechul hyung atau Teuki hyung saja ya umma?" Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada ummanya. Heechul yang merasa namanya disebut hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap sengit adiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku sudah ada janji dengan Hankyung hyung" Heechul membantah dan Jaejoong melotot ke arah Heechul berusaha menakuti kakaknya. Namun yang ditatap malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu Teuki hyung saja ya, umma?" Jaejoong kembali memohon. Bagaimana pun baginya janji dengan Hyunjoong hyung-nya adalah hal terpenting.

"Tidak bisa, chagi. Hyung mu sudah berangkat ke Busan dengan manager nya untuk urusan modelling. Kalau kau tidak mau, umma juga tidak akan membelikan kau album keluaran terbaru Tohoshinki dan JYJ yang harganya mahal itu kekeke~" Jaejoong hanya bengong dan...

"ANDWAEEEEE! Baiklah aku mau" tanpa basa basi Jaejoong memasukan seluruh roti ditangan kemulutnya dan meminum sisa susu nya sekali teguk, membuatnya sedikit tersedak. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia berlari ke kamar meninggalkan kakak dan ummanya yang sedang geleng geleng dan tersenyum ala maknae TVXQ dan Super Junior.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit membantingkan tubuhya ke kasur king size-nya. Ia mengambil Jiji dan memeluk nya erat.

"Jiji! Kau tahu? Umma dan hyung jahat sekali. Tapi demi album Tohoshinki dan JYJ aku rela melakukan apapun" ia menatap mata jiji, boneka kucing kesayangannya. Menurut cerita umma kim, jiji adalah pemberian dari anak sahabatnya.

Jaejoong mengambil ponsel di meja nakas dan jemarinya menari nari di atas key-pad untuk memasukan nomor yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala sejak 7 bulan lalu.

_To: Nae Sarang Hyunnie hyung3_

_Sub: mianhae _

_Hyung, Jeongmal mianhaeyo aku tak bisa menemui mu nanti malam. Tiba tiba umma menyuruhku menjemput seseorang di bandara. Miaaaaan:'( _

Setelah pesan terkirim ia kembali duduk dengan harap harap cemas. Dan setelah seper sekian menit masuk pesan baru.

_From: Nae Sarang Hyunnie hyung3_

_Sub: Aku benci padamu._

_Mwo? Jadi kau anggap orang itu lebih penting dari ku? Kau sungguh jahat. Aku kecewa padamu. Jangan hubungi aku. _

Mata Jaejoong kian melebar setelah selesai membaca pesan baru hingga titik terakhir.

"AAARRRRRGGH!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi. Dan melempar jiji bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang tak bersalah.

Korea International Airport, Incheon. 23:32 pm.

Jaejoong duduk dengan sangat tidak tenang dikursi ruang tunggu bagi orang-orang yang mau menjemput para penumpang pesawat Korean Airline. Ia menatap Swatch ditangan kirinya.

'_Mwoya? 23:32 malam? Kata umma Jung Yunho datang jam 8 tepat kenapa dia belum muncul juga? Lihat saja kau JUNG!'_ Raewon membatin dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ummanya memaksanya untuk menjemput orang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia temui seumur hidup dan membatalkan janji pentingnya dengan Hyunjoong. Juga berakhir dengan Hyunjoong marah padanya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan Itouch-nya dari saku hoodie merah TVXQnya dan menatap layar Itouch sekilas._ 'Oh Shit! Baterainya sekarat! Otthoke?' _ia berkata dalam hati namun dari ekspresi wajahnya ia sangat terlihat naik darah. Ia menatap Kwon ahjusshi -supir pribadi keluarga Kim- yang tengah mengangkat papan bertuliskan 정윤호 dan berharap pemilik nama segera datang dan meminta maaf pada dirinya.

'_Tunggu. Bukankah kata umma, Yunho tinggal di Amerika 10tahun? Aku tak yakin dia masih ingat tulisan hangul. Ah babo! Kenapa baru ingat sekarang kau Kim Jaejoong?' _Ia menghela napas dan mencari akal. Setelah seper sekian menit berlalu. Ia menemukan ide yang mungkin err-memalukan? Namun setelah menyaksikan perdebatan antara otak dan hatinya sendiri ia yakin, ini harus dilakukan.

Jaejoong berdiri – Menghirup udara dalam dalam –Mencari arah yang tepat – Berharap Yunho ada di hadapannya – Dan... "JUNG YUNHOOOOOO!" – Melambaikan tangan seperti memanggil seseorang didepannya.

'_Matilah aku kalau Jung Yunho tidak ada didepanku. Kalau ternyata dia datang dari arah belakang...orang-orang akan mengira aku gila' _ia memejamkan mata berharap Yunho lari dari arah depan bukan belakang dan...

TAP!

Seseorang menepuk bahu Jaejoong dari belakang. _'Berakhir sudah hidupku' _batin Jaejoong. Dan benar pikirannya. Orang-Orang kini menatap nya dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam. Bagaimana bisa? Seseorang memanggil temannya dengan teriakan lantang padahal temannya ada di belakangnya? Itulah pasti pemikiran orang orang tentang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya kesal, berbalik badan, mengangkat wajahnya dan...

"Annyeong" sapa namja yang berdiri hanya beberapa centi di depan Jaejoong. Karena namja itu terlalu tinggi, Jaejoong harus sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

Jaejoong menatap namja yang diduga sebagai Jung Yunho dengan wajah datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Benar benar tanpa ekspresi. Ia berharap namja itu mengatakan kata maaf atau mianhae atau sorry atau apa saja yang artinya ia mengakui kesalahannya. Namun beberapa menit berjalan, bukan kata maaf yang Jaejoong dapatkan melainkan tatapan bingung namja di depannya.

"Jung Yunho imnida" Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menjabat tangannya.

"K-kau.." Jaejoong berdesis pelan dan menunjukan ekspresi marahnya.

"Wae?" Jawab Yunho kelewat santai. Dan sukses membuat Jaejoong semakin dongkol.

"MWO? Wae kau bilang? Apa kau tidak tau berapa jam aku menunggumu disini? Sejak jam 7 aku sudah disini dan sekarang jam berapa? BABO!" Jaejoong mengacungkan Swatch ditangan kirinya tepat didepan wajah namja yang baru ditemuinya belum sampai 10 menit.

Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong dari depan wajahnya.

"Pesawat yang aku tumpangi, delay sampai 2 jam. Jadinya aku baru tiba di korea jam 10. Dan err... ehm... aku tidak bisa membaca hangul" Yunho memelan kan suaranya pada 5 kata terakhir.

"Bahkan membaca namamu sendiri kau tidak bisa? Aigoo...Bodoh sekali kau ini" Jaejoong menjawab santai sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"MWO? APA KAU BILANG?" Yunho meraih bahu kanan Raewon dan menghempaskannya kembali, membuat Raewon harus mundur sedikit.

"KAU BODOH!" Jaejoong masih menjaga senyum ejekannya untuk Yunho.

"Hey! Kalian ini... belum sampai 15 menit bertemu sudah bertengkar. Sudah-sudah kita pulang sekarang, ne?" Kwon ahjusshi, supir pribadi keluarga Kim itu segera memisahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk menghindari musibah selanjutnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas dengan tatapan sengit lalu membalikan tubuh nya untuk keluar dari area ruang tunggu menuju parkiran. Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan membungkukan badannya untuk memberi salam pada Kwon ahjusshi, dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

Selesai Yunho menata barangnya di bagasi mobil, ia duduk disebelah Jaejoong yang sedang menatap ponselnya serius. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan ia menatap Jaejoong.

"Kekasih mu? Serius sekali sepertinya" Yunho memecahkan kesunyian.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jaejoong menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho sedikit pun.

"Ahhh aku tau, kau pasti sedang ada masalahkan?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti merendahkan. Jaejoong menarik napas dalam dalam dan menoleh ke kanan, kearah Yunho.

"YA! KAULAH PENYEBAB MASALAHKU! JADI JANGAN BUAT AKU SEMAKIN KESAL! DAN BERHENTILAH BERTANYA!"

"Aiiiih kok aku sih? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI BERTANYA!"

"Aigoo... galak sekali. Aku yakin kekasihmu tidak tahan dengan kelakuan mu yang seperti itu" Yunho menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong hanya mampu menarik napas untuk kesekian kalinya untuk meredam amarahnya yang sudah meledak ledak dalam dirinya. Menurutnya tak ada guna nya ia berdebat lebih panjang dengan namja disampingnya.

Monday, 16th of October 2011 05:23 am.

Jaejoong menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruang makan. Ia masih sangat sangat mengantuk. Namun, karena ini hari senin mau tak mau ia harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah.

'_Tak ada namja sialan itu kan? Yeah! Berarti tadi malam adalah terakhir kali aku berurusan dengannya. Urusan dia tinggal disini, aku tak peduli' _Jaejoong berbisik dalam hati begitu ia sampai diruang makan dan hanya disambut Appa Kim, Umma Kim, Leeteuk dan Heechul. Ia mengambil alih kursi disebelah kanan Leeteuk.

"HYUUUUNG! Bogoshipoyooo~" Jaejoong memeluk Leeteuk dengan manja. Yang dipeluk membalas pelukan adik tercintanya dan tersenyum.

"Kamu ini... baru sehari kita gak ketemu, udah manja-manja kayak gini" Leeteuk mengelus lembut rambut adiknya.

"Halah kamu ini... Kalau sama Teuki hyung manja gitu. Kalo sama aku? Marah marah terus" Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat wajah tampannya menjadi imut. Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya Heechul dan Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Heechul, Jaejoong.. makannya jangan lama-lama nanti kalian terlambat. Ohiya Joongie sayang, mulai hari ini kau berangkat ke sekolah dengan Yunho ya. Dia akan mulai sekolah di Seoul High School 2 bulan lagi" Umma Kim duduk disebelah suaminya.

"HOEEEK.. MWOYA?" Jaejoong memuntahkan kembali omelet yang baru ia masukan ke mulutnya karena terkejut bukan main. Dan 4 orang disekelilingnya menatap bingung atas tindakannya yang menjijikan.

Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan sebelah matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Leeteuk "Aigoo.. teuki hyung! Itu adikmu bukan?" Heechul berbisik sangat lembut. Tapi Jaejoong tetap dapat mendengar ejekan kakaknya dan memberi Heechul Deathglare secara Cuma-Cuma.

"Ada masalah apa chagi? Dia kan namja baik. Dan karena Yunho tidak bisa membaca hangul, kau harus mengajarkannya setiap hari. Uang jajan mu akan appa tambah 75%" Jaejoong menatap appanya yang tiba tiba menambahkan kabar derita dan melebarkan matanya.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tbc

Comment? Lanjut atau delete nih?


End file.
